A Lovers Battle
by Myhoniahaka
Summary: "Where Sasuke goes, I go. If you banish him, you banish me. If he leaves on his own, I go with him. If you try to keep us apart, I'll do everything in my power to ensure we stay together." Sasuke's throat clogged up. He'd known Naruto cared. But he didn't realize how far Naruto would go for him. Until now, that was.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

 **Warnings:** Sexual themes.

 **Author's Note:** Welcome to my new story. This chapter was a blast to write, and I'm really looking forward to writing the rest. The story takes place two years after the war. It is a SasuNaru. There are a lot of sexual themes in this story. Lemons may arise, they may not. I'm undecided about that.

* * *

"I know what you're doing." Tsunade said.

Bottles of liquor lay empty on the table. Her cheeks, which while sober were tanned and unblemished, were now a tainted rose. Shizune pawed at the bottles of sake in a poor attempt to get the Hokage to stop drinking and get to work. But it was fruitless. Sasuke had been in this office many times during both work and probation. It had been weeks since he had gained clearance to walk about Konohagakure unattended. There had been no high-ranking missions trusted to him, but plenty of D-ranks which kept him within the inner walls of Konoha.

Naruto complained that while his punishment had officially ended, Tsunade still entrusted nothing and refused to back down from the probation thrust onto Sasuke

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sasuke said.

He'd walked around Konoha with hands thrust deep into pockets, listening to Naruto ramble nonstop all the way to Ichiraku's. The rage that burned through him while at Orochimaru's was nonexistent. And where he once desired destruction, he now wanted peace. Everyone he once held dear had been pushed away, however, and it was now only him and Naruto. Sasuke didn't mind. Naruto provided an excellent way to avoid talking to simply listen, and their walks through Konoha were some of the most exciting events in his life.

Things had taken an unexpected turn, however. Their walks started with singing birds and excited chatter. But as time passed, Sasuke's feelings had twisted from friendship into something…different.

It was on a day when chronic insomnia and petty D-ranks left him so exhausted that he swerved into Naruto. In an attempt to keep himself upright, he gripped at Naruto and leaned heavily against his body. It meant nothing to either of them at the time, because no feelings had been developed. But as they tumbled into the soft grass below, Sasuke accidentally groped Naruto ass, and Naruto had shrieked like Sakura when she was pining after Sasuke.

That was the first of many arousal's.

These days, Sasuke stared at Naruto's round ass more than he looked into those blue eyes.

He even started walking behind Naruto to get a better view.

And when Sasuke did look into Naruto's face, Sasuke's gaze turned down to those tantalizing lips.

No matter what though, Sasuke always felt the buzz of butterflies' flutter through his stomach. It was when those butterflies trailed down into his groin that a problem presented itself.

An incredibly visible problem that Naruto had taken notice to.

Fortunately, Naruto said nothing and moved on as if the bulge between Sasuke's legs had not grown bigger.

Sasuke too, moved on to pretend his groin did not need immediate attention on those walks.

But excluding forbidden feelings towards Naruto, Sasuke had done nothing to anger or gain mistrust through the village. Tsunade had called him to the office for a reason unknown, and expected Sasuke to understand the situation and know exactly why he was called. It was ridiculous. He worked on following direct orders and gaining allies throughout the village. But once a missing nin, there was little hope of regaining the trust and love the village once held. To be called and accused of something Sasuke was not aware of seemed a betrayal to the work he'd put into to love this village when all it did was hurt him.

Even if he deserved all that came to him for betraying Naruto.

"What do you hope to gain by pursuing Naruto?" Tsunade said.

Was Tsunade upset by Sasuke's feelings? Flirtations and flattery were sentences Sasuke had constructed and spoken. But he had been subtle about it, and only attempted his failed pursuit in private. Had someone taken notice? Or had Naruto grown from dense to genius and told someone Sasuke's feelings?

Although it didn't take a genius to know the physiological meaning behind Sasuke's growing dick.

Would Naruto actually tell someone about it?

Had Naruto figured him out?

Was this some sick form of rejection?

"I haven't exactly pursued him."

"Sakura stares at your dick, Sasuke. She saw and she told. I checked the situation out, and it's not a random reaction to seeing someone hot. You want Naruto, and I want to know why." Tsunade said.

Despite being highly disturbed that his bodily functions warranted a check in by the Hokage, Sasuke did understand her sentient. He betrayed Naruto once, and that made it incredibly difficult for anyone to believe that Sasuke would not do it again. Even after two years, the grudge held against him had yet to wean off. Tsunade often sent him on the most petty and unimportant missions. Kiba yelled atrociously when he walked by, and although Sakura did have a high interest in Sasuke's body, she was wary of getting too close.

As it turned out, Sakura did not respond well to attempted murder by the man she loved.

"I like him," Sasuke said. "Will that be a problem?"

Tsunade interlocked her fingers and placed them under her chin. Her sigh whizzed through the office, and Shizune backed off to placing her hands behind her back. Was there something Sasuke should fear from that? Naruto did mean quite a bit to Tsunade. Was her grudge so big she'd object to any pursuit Sasuke may try?

"I only let you near him because Naruto would hate me if I didn't. If you try to get any closer than you already are, you will regret it."

"I mean no disrespect, Hokage-sama. But I'll only accept friendship if it's what Naruto wants. Other than that, my relationships are none of your concern."

She was his boss first and foremost. But relations between civilians and ninja were no Hokage's business. While Naruto did hold a special place in Tsunade's heart, she could not stop them from growing closer. Their friendship had developed in the two years Sasuke had been around, and he would stop at nothing to ensure they grew closer until there was no denying that feelings were involved.

Unless, of course, Naruto wanted to remain friends and nothing more.

That was the only scenario in which Sasuke saw no further development.

"And how will you explain that you used him to better your reputation?"

"Excuse me?"

"Everyone knows you've been trying to redeem your horrid rep. But using Naruto's fame as a means for that? There's a line, Sasuke. Stop this pursuit and move on."

Sasuke stood there, mouth agape and with nails biting into his palm. She had had it out for him since before he even left Konoha, and her grudge deepened into a great black hole until all that was left was hate. Day in and day out he took D-ranks, caught cats, babysat, and even helped with construction when needed. He served his time. He suffered his punishment. And after two long years, his probation had been lifted. But Tsunade was not done. Still he did D-ranks. Still he could not leave the village. Still he had no privacy.

And now she accused him of using the only person he had left as a means to an end.

"I'm not using him for anything, Hokage-sama. I just want to make the most of what I have left."

Disbelief. Horror. Fear. Doubt. He saw it in the way her lips creased and her eyes narrowed. The sins of the past were seared into the memory of all and she would see nothing but an enemy within him. If it weren't for Naruto, Tsunade would surely have had him killed. And this was something she would never forgive. Yet it was a feeling Sasuke had to pursue. If there was even the smallest chance that Naruto would reciprocate his feelings, Sasuke would take it even with a knife held to his throat.

"Your rampage did make you infamous, Sasuke. No one's blaming you for wanting to fix what you've done. But even you know there's a problem with using Naruto like that. I mean, what if he starts to like you that way? How will you explain that you wanted to use his reputation to better yours?"

"If Naruto starts to like me that way, then I've accomplished my goal. If he doesn't, then I'll leave him alone. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a dinner to get to."

"With Naruto?"

"There's nothing wrong with having dinner."

Sasuke turned around and stormed for the door, holding the handle so tight it bent in his grasp.

"If you do pursue Naruto, I will destroy you."

He'd already destroyed himself.

He stormed out the Hokage's tower, fire busting through his body. What gave her the right to decide his relations? They had spent no time learning the other's motives and Tsunade knew nothing of what Sasuke wanted. And did Naruto not get a say in this? Had she consulted him before deciding Naruto was not to dive into a deeper relationship?

Did Naruto ask her to stop him?

Had he rejected Sasuke without even speaking to him?

If Naruto had, then he was more of a coward than Sasuke realized.

* * *

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me." Sasuke said. He swiped a tongue over his lips, trembling hands gripping the table as he sat on the soft chair of one of the most romantic restaurants in Konoha. He had asked Naruto weeks ago if he had ever been to Avonlea's, and upon learning that Naruto had never heard of the place, had set reservations.

The lighting was a reddish hue, black chairs velvet for the customers comfort. Whispers of happy couples wisped through the air as servers spoke loud enough to overwhelm the quiet. Naruto sat a chair away from Sasuke, staring happily at the menu as they sifted through options. Sasuke had been avoiding the growing problem with their walks, and Naruto had kindly ignored it too. But tonight, Sasuke wanted to set everything straight.

Tonight, he was telling Naruto how he felt.

Perhaps that was why Tsunade chose today to lecture him.

"No problem, Sasuke. I have been wanting to ask you something about our walks. It's kind of embarrassing, though."

Oh, dear god. Was he going to ask about Sasuke's arousal? Sasuke wasn't fooling himself. He knew Naruto knew. Hell, even Tsunade saw it. How many people did Sakura tell? Had there been a gossip whirlwind and word got out that Sasuke's dick bulged on their walks?

Or had Naruto simply looked down at Sasuke's crotch?

Naruto's cheeks flushed, gaze going from Sasuke's eyes to the menu. Sasuke followed his lead, seeing no need to make this conversation less awkward than it already was. "You're going to ask anyways, right?" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded, the blush trailing over his ears and down that suckable neck.

"Sakura often watches us go by at the park. And lately she's noticed that you…uh… that your..." Naruto's eyes trailed down to Sasuke's side of the table, as if seeing through it to look at the dangling appendage that chose the wrong time to stand. He closed his eyes, cheeks tinting red as Naruto stumbled over his words. "Well, she's seen your… she's seen… seen… that you like someone, and she wants to know who it is. She told me to ask you. You know, in case it's her you like."

Sasuke took a deep breath. Why was Naruto talking about this? Wasn't another man's arousal a forbidden topic? No one wanted to speak of it, and no one wanted to hear about it.

Except Sakura, apparently. Though it sounded as if Naruto was using her as an excuse to ask why Sasuke's dick twitched as they walked together.

Had it made Naruto so uncomfortable that he dared to ask?

"I'm only asking for Sakura." Naruto said, "she wants to know if it's her."

The more Naruto talked, the more Sasuke doubted it was on Sakura's behalf.

He should have done this sooner. If not to relieve himself the pressure of not knowing if there was a chance, then to ensure that Naruto was comfortable with being around a guy with an obvious bulge.

"It's true that I like someone." Sasuke said. "But it's not Sakura."

Sasuke was normally blunt with his words. But as his chest constricted in unfamiliar nervousness, he suddenly felt unsure if this was wise. The thump of his heartbeat pounded through his head as Naruto's interest peeked. Was he interested in knowing Sasuke's love interest? Or was he interested because Naruto wanted Sasuke?

Was this what all the girls felt like every time Sasuke rejected them?

He suddenly wanted to apologize to all of them for being so cold.

Then again, if he hadn't been cold, they would have kept coming over and over and over again.

"Well, that's disappointing. I really wanted to give her good news, you know? She's been giving you space lately, but has gotten fed up with no answer."

"I didn't realize she was still interested."

He took a sip of the wine before him, hoping to grow tipsy and have an easier go at this. Naruto's tanned skin had grown darker over the years, the result of training outdoors. Sasuke, for one, preferred indoor training. It kept his skin as soft as a babe's. Naruto's skin however, was as leathery as a shoe. But that was what happened after hours of training to become the best. It had to have been some hard-ass work to spend so long in the sun fighting to become stronger for his skin to turn leathery.

Hard worker was certainly on the list of qualities Sasuke loved.

"Yeah. Neither did I. She seemed kind of afraid of you after… well, everything. A lot of people were."

"You weren't."

"That's because you're my best friend."

Sasuke kicked at Naruto's foot, wishing to intertwine his body between those firm legs. He wanted a title stronger than best friend, one that would grant him access to all of Naruto. From the darkest and deepest of Naruto's feelings to the sweaty heat of making love anywhere at any time. He swallowed, watching as the server poured more wine for him to drink.

"Any chance we could be more than that?" He said. Naruto's crystal eyes widened, back leaning far against the chair. Was it really that surprising? Naruto had noticed Sasuke's arousal these few weeks, and it was no coincidence that it only happened around Naruto.

"What?

"I like you, Naruto." Ease seemed to come to Naruto's tense shoulders. A sigh breathed through plush lips. Sasuke leaned forward, tasting the lingering wine on his tongue as he took Naruto's hand in his own.

"I like you, too." Naruto said. "Where'd you hear about this place? It's really nice."

Sasuke frowned. That was not the expected or proper response. Naruto had always been dense, but so dense he didn't understand a confession when that was all there was? Even if the term like was used instead of love, there was no reason Naruto shouldn't understand the meaning behind Sasuke's words.

Unless the word love was needed. But Sasuke thought it too strong of a word for this conversation.

"I like you as more than a friend, Naruto."

He waited for anything. But all Naruto did was hand over one of those shining smiles he gave everyone. "That's funny, Sasuke. But who is it really?"

Here he was, pouring his heart out to the man he loved, and Naruto thought he was joking. _Friend zoned. Complete and utterly friend zoned._ The bindings connecting his ribs from his heart seemed to have broken as Sasuke worked through the pounding of his pulse. Was that truly all Naruto felt? Best friends. As if it were enough?

Perhaps it was enough for Naruto. But Sasuke wanted more.

"I'm serious. You're the guy I like."

He'd imagined all sorts of possibilities. Naruto could have given a polite rejection. A simple "I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way about you" would have sent him spiraling into a world unknown. That rejection would have been so kind that the words would have seeped into the pores holding the worlds heaviest hatred. Sasuke would have grown into a flaming fire before watering down into simmering acceptance.

It would have been perfect if Naruto had rejected him so kindly. But instead, Sasuke was not taken seriously, and his emotions had been toyed with.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Naruto said. "If you don't want to tell me who it is, you don't have to. But stop talking crazy. You wanted to tell me something, right? That's what you said weeks ago. So, out with it, already. I've been dying to know what's so important you had to wait for the perfect moment…" Naruto's eyes grew into disc's so wide they might burst as his jaw broke and mouth hung. Comprehension seared itself into a surprised expression so foolish Sasuke normally would have laughed.

But this was not a laughing moment.

"Oh." Naruto said. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't realize…"

Sasuke smiled, standing from his seat as Naruto's horrified face looked up at him. He knew now that there was nothing more between them. Friendship now and forever. Perhaps Tsunade was right. Pursuing Naruto was a mistake, but not for the reasons she thought.

"It's okay. No need to apologize," Sasuke said. "I was expecting this."

Years of suffering pain and sorrow had taught Sasuke to numb down his emotions into a mask so dark only emptiness was felt. It had been a while since he brought that mask up, but after feeling his rib cage break in the most glass-shattering way, he numbed any sorrow longing to break through.

He straightened his back and looked ahead with all the confidence he trained his body to express, and walked forward.

And being the most perfect yet horrible friend he was, Naruto chased after him.

But Sasuke wanted Naruto's face erased from memory.

Sasuke stormed passed restaurant employees, mind racing as he was chased out. Naruto met Sasuke's speed match for match, as expected considering they were near equal in strength. Never before had he wanted to be alone more than he did now. And Naruto was not helping. Seeing the target of his affection chase him after a nightmare rejection was the last thing he needed now.

Naruto was by Sasuke's side the whole time, rushing to keep Sasuke's pace and opening and closing his mouth like a fish. But it was only after they had left the glass doors and entered the streets of Konoha that Naruto finally found his voice.

"I'm sorry, okay? You surprised me, is all. I've never thought of you that way before."

"That's pretty obvious, don't you think?" Sasuke said, "I mean, you did laugh."

If there were laughter, Sasuke would have sunk into the deep sound and hated it all the same. But despite taking Sasuke's words as a joke, there was no laugh from Naruto.

"Can we just start over? I didn't mean it."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

 _Besides not taking me seriously._

Naruto's feelings were his feelings. Even before he'd known how far up the friend zone he was, Sasuke knew that if Naruto wanted nothing more than friendship, then that was what he would give. It was easy to accept before the rejection. But now he simply wanted an hour to process his place. So, why, when all he wanted as some isolation, was Naruto trying to make Sasuke feel better?

It wasn't like Naruto could help any.

"Please stop running, Sasuke. Let's talk about this."

And Sasuke did stop. Not because he wanted to talk emotion to the guy who had rejected him, but because Naruto needed to know there was nothing to be done to help. But as he whipped around with sharingan whirling, he saw tears pooling in Naruto's eyes as devastation crawled through his trembling body. Why was Naruto upset? The rejection was tough, but Sasuke took it like he would anything else; silent and moody. Isolation was the best cure for any pain caused by any situation, and yet Naruto seemed more upset than Sasuke did.

Perhaps it was because Sasuke blocked all the emotion he might have felt and replaced it with anger.

Perhaps Naruto felt this was the end to their friendship.

Perhaps Naruto truly felt the emotions of others and desperately wanted to help.

"Why are _you_ upset?" Sasuke said. "Why do you even _get_ to be upset?"

"I'm really sorry, Sasuke."

"Stop apologizing and leave me alone."

"Calm down, please. I've never thought of you like that. But I can try. So please, just calm down and talk to me."

"There's nothing to say."

Even when Sasuke spat the words in Naruto's face, he still didn't listen. Why couldn't he see Naruto was only making matters worse? There was nothing to be done. Feelings were fickle things. Once taken down and torn apart it was difficult to piece together. Sasuke knew this from years of hatred for a brother who had done no wrong, and it was with a heavy heart that he let the mask of numbness slip to understand why Naruto was so upset right now.

"At least tell me if you're leaving again." Naruto said. Naruto stepped forward until their bodies were pressed close. Not enough to touch, but enough to send shivers down his spine. Leave again? Like what Sasuke had done as genin? He would never make that mistake even if the Hokage brought her most wrathful rage and took it out on Sasuke.

"I'm going home." Sasuke said, "I want to be alone right now."

Naruto nodded, mouth pressed tightly shut. Sasuke brushed his hand over Naruto's cheek, fingers trailing over dry skin as he leaned in until their noses touched. He wrung his hands through the tangles in Naruto's hair, tilting his head up until their lips nearly touched.

He could kiss Naruto now and nothing would stop him.

Naruto would let the kiss happen out of fear of Sasuke rampaging again.

Years had gone by since Sasuke made the mistake of betraying Naruto, and although mending had been easier than it should have been, Naruto got terrified when Sasuke got angry. Not because Naruto was scared of Sasuke, but because he was scared of Sasuke _leaving._

Naruto, the only person to still trust Sasuke completely, was doubting like all of Konoha doubted.

Had he truly gotten _that mad?_

"You just haven't been this angry since before." Naruto said. "Are you okay?"

He wanted to close the distance and shove his tongue into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto wouldn't stop him with so much uncertainty lying in their wake.

"I'm fine."

Kissing Naruto would be using him for Sasuke's twisted pleasure.

He leaned in anyways, wrapping his hand around Naruto's waist and pulling heated bodies close. Naruto's skin was rough with calluses. And Sasuke ran his hands over Naruto's clothed back, feeling the muscles shift to Sasuke's touch as Naruto arched in. Desire coiled in his gut, slowly traveling lower and lower as he shifted his lips against Naruto. His stomach felt as if the smoke of a fire were inside him.

He had longed for this moment too long not to take advantage. They were so close yet so far, and Sasuke wanted more than he was ever allowed.

He pressed a knee to Naruto's groin, expecting a moan of pleasure but found that Naruto wasn't the slightest bit hard.

 _I shouldn't be doing this._ But even so, he remembered all the times in the past where he took everything he wanted, and while that situation was filled with blood and death, this was no different in the fact that Sasuke had control. Naruto was not fighting him, but all the same, there was no tenderness in the hungry desperation crawling through Sasuke's veins. He wanted Naruto like he wanted to kill Itachi all those years ago.

And that was why, when Naruto yanked out of Sasuke's hold, Sasuke stumbled back with the wit of a toddler. _I shouldn't have done that._ Naruto had expressed openly only minutes ago that there were no thoughts of anything deeper than friendship. But Sasuke had kissed him anyways.

Sasuke kissed him.

"What were you thinking just now?" Sasuke said.

And Naruto did not stop Sasuke until it was much too late.

"I didn't want you to leave." Naruto said.

So that was it then. Naruto would conform to Sasuke's wishes if it kept him rooted in Konoha, and that alone told him just how little Naruto truly trusted him. Even after years of friendship, the crimes Sasuke had done to Naruto were still so fresh in both their minds, yet neither spoke a word about it.

"I'm staying in Konoha whether you like me the same way or not." Sasuke said, "so you don't need to worry about that."

Naruto's crystal blue eyes shone with relief. He smiled wanly, as if tired from the nights events.

"I'm really sorry." Naruto said.

Not wanting to give into the lingering monster created from Orochimaru's reign, Sasuke stood there, not knowing what to do and staring at Naruto like an idiot. Neither said a word, and neither moved.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

"So." Sakura said, clapping her hands together. She arrived on Sasuke's doorstep and waltzed in as if she hadn't been avoiding him for the past two years. Sasuke, at first, had thought she wanted to make up. The bright smile and mirth in her eyes suggested that she wanted something of him. And as she pressed her hand on his arm, leaning forward the same way Sasuke should have done to appear subtle last night, he had the vague thought that maybe Naruto truly was asking for her last night. "I hear you're trying to woo Naruto. What's that all about?"

Her and Naruto had always been close. Even as Sasuke stayed on the sidelines and watched from afar as Naruto laughed and cheered with all his friends, it was impossible to miss the rising friendship that had developed between them in the years Sasuke was gone. In a way, Sakura and Naruto used their relationship to move on from Sasuke. It must've been all they could do at the time. Sasuke betrayed them in a way that could never be redeemed, and he deserved all the loss that came with it.

But they were a team once upon a time, and while Sasuke was there at the beginning, it was Naruto, Sakura, and Sai that finished. When Sasuke came back to Konoha, he had half-expected to be welcomed into team seven once again. But instead, he was the outcast of many inside jokes. Sai had never liked Sasuke, so there was no warmth from him. Sakura was far too weary, and although she tried to hide it behind waning smiles and excited chatter, Sasuke saw that she eyed him as a threat than a friend. Kakashi wasn't particularly friendly, but he never had been. In the end, Naruto had seen how Sasuke shifted uncomfortably and smiled warmly as he offered an excuse for Sasuke to leave the first of many awkward encounters.

He had lost his place among Konoha, and had resigned from team seven shortly after. No one said a word about it.

That's why, when Sakura showed up out of nowhere, he had hoped that her schoolgirl crush had returned. Although she had been annoying in the past, Sasuke had many fond memories of Sakura. Her place in team seven was that of a medic and a kunoichi. She was far stronger and mature now than she had been as a child. Losing her had hurt more than he thought it would, but still he took it in stride, because although the emotional turmoil of losing everything except Naruto had left him devastated, he had prepared for it.

But as she spoke the words only Naruto could have given her, he realized that the gossiper in Sakura had yet to wane, and she had only come to talk about Sasuke's brutal rejection.

He hadn't expected Naruto to tell anyone.

"Where'd you here that?" Sasuke said.

"Oh, Tsunade-sensei's just turning everyone against you so you'd give up your pursuit. How's it going by the way? Is Naruto swooning yet?"

Something inside him twisted. He was already on bad relations with most shinobi and civilians, but for Tsunade to spread word that Sasuke was merely using Naruto to better his reputation was far too much of a misunderstanding to allow to live. Naruto would hear it, and although Sasuke had been rejected, he did not want Naruto thinking Sasuke had confessed love for such a horrid purpose. How could Tsunade think he'd do that, anyways? Hadn't the past two years proved that Sasuke was done with his old ways? Naruto meant more to him than the portraits of Sasuke's family, and the last thing Naruto needed was to believe Sasuke was trying to use him.

"He rejected me, actually. And chased me out of the restaurant. I was stupid enough to kiss him after." Sasuke said, "I never really had a chance, I guess. So, no. He's not swooning at all."

"Wait, you kissed him because he rejected you? That seems kind of backwards."

"I don't want to talk about it. Who is Tsunade talking to right now? And how long until Naruto hears?"

Sakura twisted her hair, head tilted as her eyes tore the barriers Sasuke had built. She was able to read people like no other, especially with her recent studies of psychology. A doctor through and through. Their time spent as a team gave her personal information few people had. She could read the twitch of his lips as anxiety, because while Sasuke did change in these long years, the social construct that involved communicating and socializing was as lost to him as it was when they were twelve. And Sakura, sometimes even more than Naruto, knew Sasuke's nervous twitches.

"Tsunade's wrong, isn't she? You actually like him." She said.

"You thought I would use him like that?"

"Not really. That's why I wanted to talk to you. Naruto's already heard, and he's coming by tonight because he's willing to help you with your reputation. I thought you should have some warning. You know, in case Tsunade was wrong about it."

"Oh."

It was both relieving and problematic to know that Naruto had not told anyone of last night's rejection. On one hand, Naruto had yet to talk about his own feelings of the matter, and in Sasuke's experience, when Naruto bottled things up, he got more passive-aggressive than Sai on a good day. On the other, Tsunade didn't know that Naruto turned down Sasuke's pursuit, and the village was now running rampant with Sasuke haters willing to tear down the house to protect Naruto.

Still, Naruto trusted Sasuke's privacy and dignity not to say anything, and that was probably the only good to come of this.

But Naruto believed the rumors and was coming by to accept the proposal offered to him last night. How little did Naruto believe in Sasuke if he thought he would use Naruto like that?

 _Not much._

Then again, Sasuke had torn the trust between them long ago, and had yet to restore everything from his past.

"I gotta get going now. See you around, Sasuke." Sakura said.

He watched her leave, more solemn than anything. She had always been friendly towards him, even after he tried to kill her. They still talked on occasion, especially when something bothered Naruto. For a while, and only a second, Sasuke believed Sakura might have developed a crush on Naruto. But that thought process was turned down the moment he saw that she had no feelings except friendship for anyone in the village.

She was no longer the love sick, romantic attention-snagger Sasuke once knew.

Now, if it weren't for Naruto, he might have fallen for her.

As it was, however, they were mere acquaintances.

* * *

"You heard the rumors." Sasuke said. Naruto lay flat on his stomach, crumbled papers tossed aside as he caved his way through practiced fuinjutsu. It was the remains of what was found in Uzushiogakure, which Naruto only got his hands on due to his and Karin's interest in their family history. The books lay open with bursts of dust flicking up. Naruto had been diligently working a pen and paper before Sasuke interrupted, and now peered curiously over his shoulder.

One relief Sasuke got was that Naruto was not avoiding Sasuke. After the shared kiss last night, he thought Naruto might flock away anytime Sasuke drew near. But instead, he sat idly and worked like normal all the while feeling Sasuke's chakra signature creep up.

He couldn't imagine what it must be like to sense everything all the time.

The grass was dry and wilted. Naruto's clothes, which while usually long sleeved and orange, were white tees that he wore when there was no mission. A puddle of sweat soaked on Naruto's back. The result of the heat wave that had transcended upon Konoha, no doubt. Most people, even shinobi, were inside with the cool air. Naruto was one of the few to work through the simmering sweat and uncomfortable heat to still train outdoors. Sasuke worried about that, as training in such conditions could result in heatstroke. But he trusted Naruto to take care of himself, and knew there was nothing to actually worry over.

"It seems sort of far fetched, honestly. But if it's true I wouldn't mind being your fake boyfriend until your life gets together."

"It's not true." Sasuke said, "I just wanted to clarify."

Naruto's blue eyes gazed into Sasuke's, and once again, he found himself getting lost in the vibrant color. The wind chose that time to pick up a slight breeze, just enough for Naruto to lean in and close his eyes. That breeze must've felt like paradise after the long hours studying.

"So, you really do like me?" Naruto said.

 _More than you can imagine_

"Yes." Sasuke said.

He could never identify why Sasuke liked Naruto so much. There were a lot of traits Sasuke found attractive. Hard worker. Attractive. Mentally stable. Active. Optimistic. But it was the fact that no matter how bad things got, no matter how far Sasuke went, Naruto always stuck with his original goal of bringing Sasuke home. Even after everyone had told Naruto Sasuke wasn't worth it, he still pursued Sasuke until all that was left was disaster.

That was where everything went wrong. The moment Sasuke started working for Madara, everything fell apart. Sasuke lost all sense of himself. Though he had been in the process of that long before, and the destruction of Konoha, no matter how illogical it was, was all Sasuke strived for at the time.

In this age, Sasuke wondered how his younger self thought destroying a village would accomplish revenge on only the councilmembers.

"I don't know what to do about that. I mean, I thought a lot about it last night. And-and I guess I feel something. I just can't make sense out of it."

"You feel something?"

"It's probably just jitters, you know? I get them sometimes."

Sasuke stared down at Naruto, and he imagined his hanging mouth made him look dumber than he was. Naruto felt something. Jitters, as he called it. What did that even mean? Was it the nervousness of being around the guy that tried to kill Naruto? Was it a classic case of eating too much and feeling far too heavy? Was it excitement because Naruto too, felt something more than friendship?

Why couldn't Naruto make this simple and figure out what those jitters meant? Why was it Sasuke that had to make sense of a sensation only Naruto felt?

Why did Sasuke fall for someone so stupid?

"You wanna go on a date." Sasuke said, "see if those jitters lead anywhere."

And how could he not ask? Naruto had admitted to feeling something, and although it was vague and unlikely to lead to anything, Sasuke wanted to try. If nothing worked out, then nothing worked out. No harm done. They would go back to normal. They'd go for walks every morning. They'd talk until the moon rose high, and the admittance of feelings would be forgotten.

But if something did come of this, if Naruto reciprocated the feelings plaguing Sasuke's mind and body, then they'd become something better than what they already were. Their friendship, which was an everlasting bond of strength and vulnerability, would become stronger and deeper than it had ever been. They'd see each other in a new light. They'd explore the other in a way neither had before.

They'd touch as they'd never touched before.

Only if it worked out.

"I guess I could try. Not making any promises though, so don't expect too much."

"I never would."

Despite knowing that the chances of anything happening between them were slim, Sasuke couldn't help the heat that traveled through his chest. He had a chance. That was more than he ever thought he'd get, and he'd take it like he took Naruto's help. Without hesitation and without holding back. Naruto had ensured that there was good in his life upon Sasuke's return, and he was forever grateful for that.

But now Sasuke wanted something of Naruto, and he hoped to God Naruto could give it to him.

"I'll tell you when, alright? And I'll set everything up." Sasuke said. "So, just wait a bit."

Naruto nodded and got back to work, leaving Sasuke with no knowledge of how to date or what to do.

Perhaps he should've agreed to date one of the many girls that used to pursue him. At least then he'd have some experience.

None of those girls would've given Sasuke what Naruto could.

"Just don't kiss me again, alright? Not unless I give you permission." Naruto said.

* * *

Constructive criticism is more than welcome.

Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke rarely asked for advice.

He paced outside Sakura' door, lips a swollen blue from biting down so hard. It wasn't often he got so nervous that self-damage was inflicted, as he normally kept his cool no matter the situation. But this was Naruto. He was expecting Sasuke within the hour. It had been fine before then. Sasuke was confident in the date he had set. But as the hours passed by and the sun began to disappear, self-doubt made its voice known.

Sakura might not be pleased to see him, let alone help. They had been estranged for years. Just because she showed up the week before and acted like the friend she used to be didn't mean they _were_ friends. Sasuke couldn't show up out of nowhere and ask for advice. Yet here he stood, too afraid to knock on the door, but not willing to leave without confirmation that Naruto would like it.

Except Sasuke didn't need that confirmation. He had taken everything he knew about Naruto and gathered it into one place. Everything was set in a way that would entice Naruto to stay. It would be impossible, no matter how the date went, for Naruto not to enjoy himself a little.

But he still needed Sakura to confirm that.

"Are you okay?"

Sasuke whipped his neck up, eyes wide in surprise. Sakura stood a foot away, grocery bags hanging by her wrists and keys in hand. She didn't look afraid to see him, or even wary. She had come to him first, and acted in a way that seemed to suggest forgiveness on her part. Perhaps she was ready to start anew with him as Naruto was years ago.

"I'm picking Naruto up in an hour for a date. I need you to confirm he'll like it."

It was pathetic, really. Sasuke was known for his valor in fighting, communication, and everything he'd ever done in life. Yet here he was pacing at Sakura's door and begging for help. Never before had he needed confirmation that his skill set or decisions were sound. Sasuke _knew_ Naruto would like it, even if they only turned out to be friends. It was something they could both enjoy whether they be friends or lovers.

And yet, he was nervous. This was the night when everything Sasuke wanted went down the drain or rose to the sky. Only Naruto could decide which path their relationship went in. And Sakura was the only one that seemed happy that Sasuke was pursuing Naruto. Everyone else had scoffed and glared, even daring to warn Naruto of Sasuke's intentions.

Not that they knew his true intentions. Why would he care about a reputation he knowingly destroyed years ago?

Sakura smiled as she put the key in the lock, opening the door and waving him inside. She set her groceries on the table. "Show me what you've set up. I'm sure he'll love it."

* * *

"The Hokage monument?" Naruto said. Sasuke led him up the rocky earth. Not that Naruto needed a guide. He had been up here more than anyone Sasuke knew, and probably knew the pathway towards Tsunade's head more than anyone. Sakura approved in the location and set up, even going so far as to say she wished someone would put that much effort for her. That had eased his nerves. But Sakura wasn't Naruto. Their responses to this could be complete opposites. But at least someone else had said it wasn't a horrible idea.

"I figured you should have an escape route in case you want to run." Sasuke said.

A restaurant wouldn't do. Not with Naruto's nervous ticks when he felt uncomfortable. If there was even the slightest chance that this would make him uncomfortable, Sasuke wanted Naruto to be able to run and hide or at least _move_. He wasn't an idle person. Sitting still for long periods of time was difficult. A date in which Naruto was forced to sit through a dinner? It would kill him. Naruto could managed it in circumstances where he was certain he wanted it. Like a dinner with friends. _That_ was easy. But a date with Sasuke? How was he to know if he truly wanted this until he tried.

Sasuke didn't know if this was a plot to appease him or a true act of Naruto _trying._

He hoped it was the latter.

"I don't see why I would do that." Naruto said, "but it's a nice gesture. The view is beautiful at night. I can see why you picked this place."

Sasuke chose this spot because he knew Naruto came here often. It was the Fourth's head that Naruto liked to sit on. Not Tsunade's. But it would be strange if their first date was set on Naruto's father's head. And he wanted to spite Tsunade for spreading her hatred of him spread like wildfire. Having a date on her monument felt like the ultimate revenge after she'd spread gossip around the village. Now people hated him more than they already did. Pursuing Naruto, who had made a name for himself as the Elemental Nations hero, was not something people were happy about. They lovedhim and hated Sasuke, and people of Konoha knew how much Sasuke hurt Naruto in the past.

He shook his head. The past was the past. There was no changing that. No point dwelling on it anymore.

Naruto forgave him. That was what counted. Everybody else's opinion could go to hell.

The slope of Tsunade's rocky nose tilted their bodies slightly. Naruto seated himself in front of Sasuke, eyes twinkling as he faced Konoha. The lights of the village illuminated buildings with a glassy glow. Spots of bright white and yellow glimmered in a gorgeous display of beauty. Naruto must have been familiar with the town's view at night. He rested on the fourths head often enough. But this was the first time Sasuke had seen Konoha from the monument after sunset. He never thought it could be so beautiful.

It was the stars that made it magnificent. The village lights oppressed the tiny spots in the sky until they were invisible. Here on the monument though, there were no artificial bulbs lighting the stars into darkness. They were higher than the village, and the stars shimmered down on them. A silver glow was caste on Naruto's hair, shining down on him until his face was glowing. Naruto smiled at Sasuke, and he felt warmth spread from his chest to toes.

"I wanted you to like it." Sasuke said, "I brought snacks. Chips and cookies. Ramen would have gone cold. This way you have somewhere to move around. I know how much you hate sitting still…"

"It's great, Sasuke. I love it."

Naruto looked back to the village, avoiding eye contact with him. Did he really mean that? Or was Naruto forcing this as a means to appease Sasuke? It wouldn't surprise him if that were the case. Naruto would do _anything_ for his loved ones. He was too nice for his own good, and sometimes kindness had a way of hurting people. Naruto hadn't yet realized that. But if he was forcing himself to have feelings for Sasuke…

That wasn't what he wanted. Naruto had to love Sasuke of his own will, not because he wanted Sasuke to be happy.

"Be honest." Sasuke said, "why are you doing this with me?"

Uncertainty laid in Naruto's blue eyes. It wasn't often that Sasuke asked for complete honesty. Naruto sugarcoated things for Sasuke when the situation called for it. But not once had he made light of something when Sasuke asked for brutal honesty. It was just another thing to love about him. Naruto listened to people and did what they asked within reason. It was no wonder Sasuke fell for him.

Especially since Naruto was there when no one else was.

Naruto opened and closed his mouth again and again. Words struggled to break free. Sasuke clasped his hand, intertwining their fingers together and gave a gentle squeeze. Whatever he had to say would not be pretty, and Sasuke wanted Naruto to know that he would not hate him for it.

Naruto got the message. He always did.

"It's always on my mind. The fact that you _left._ You can do it again anytime you wanted. I'm afraid that you will leave again, even though I _know_ you won't. And that means I don't trust you and—"

"I know." Sasuke said.

"I shouldn't be doubting you like that. As a friend or possible boyfriend. You wouldn't make the same mistake twice. I know that. But the thought keeps creeping in that you can leave at any moment and I won't be able to stop you."

What was he supposed to say? Sasuke already reassured Naruto that he would never leave like that again. But it wasn't enough. _Knowing_ he'd never leave wasn't the same as _feeling_ as if he wouldn't leave. Sasuke did betray Naruto. He tried to kill him to sever their bond. Back then, Sasuke wanted Naruto gone.

And Naruto knew this. He couldn't forget what Sasuke had done. Who could? It was probably seared into his memory. But he hadn't done a thing to raise suspicion in two years. Hadn't he already earned Naruto's trust back?

"All I wanted was to avenge my clan." Sasuke said. Naruto's face softened. And just like he did moments ago, Naruto gave his hand a fresh squeeze.

"It wasn't what you did, Sasuke. It was how you did it."

That… made sense. No one had ever told him what he did wasn't wrong. Because it was. Sasuke had gone to Orochimaru, became a mass murderer, an international criminal. He tried to kill ninja of Konoha. Tried to destroy _Konoha itself._

He desperately wanted to kill Naruto, and always tried the best method to accomplish that goal.

And it was wrong. Not because he wanted to kill Itachi and take revenge, but because he had betrayed everyone he ever cared for in the process.

"I tried to kill you."

Naruto's head jilted. He stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. "What?"

"I hurt you more than anyone. And rather than facing it, confronting you and apologizing, I avoided it."

Why had they never talked about this? Naruto never brought it up. Neither did Sasuke. It was a part of their pasts both would rather forget. But Sakura always rambled on and on about talking about the problems of the past. Said something about it affecting the present. What if everything between them was rooted to what Sasuke had done?

What if Naruto didn't trust him because Sasuke had never explained why he'd never leave Konoha again?

"I avoided it to." Naruto said. "We don't have to talk about this. You don't have to apologize."

"But isn't Sakura always psychoanalyzing you on the importance of communication? This seems like something we should have talked about years ago."

When did avoidance ever fix anything?

They had been so caught up in the ideology that Sasuke was guilty and Naruto innocent that neither stopped to discuss what really happened. Sasuke betrayed Naruto. Naruto refused to let Sasuke go. Everything went to hell and there was nothing anyone could do.

Once Sakura told Naruto that she no longer wanted him to keep her promise, no one made Naruto go after Sasuke. No one forced Naruto to try to drag him back. That was all on him. Both could have lived happily without the other.

Or as happy as a mass murderer and an outcast could have been.

Of course, there was the fact that Sasuke had tried to kill Naruto. Multiple times. And with relentless force.

"What's there to talk about?" Naruto said.

"You could have let me go—"

"How could I have possibly done that?"

If Naruto _had_ let Sasuke go, they wouldn't be where they were today.

Sasuke would never have come back to Konoha if it weren't for Naruto.

Still, if Naruto hadn't tried to stop Sasuke's plan, would Sasuke have tried to kill him?

He wanted to sever their bond, but never sought Naruto out. Only when Naruto came to him did he try to kill him.

"You didn't _have_ to chase me. No one made you. If you hadn't chased me, I never would've tried to kill you. That's not to say it's your fault. I'm 100% responsible for my actions. But it could have gone differently—"

"Why are we talking about what ifs? That's not what happened."

"I tried to kill you _because_ you chased me."

Was he trying to justify his actions? Maybe. But all he wanted was to avenge his clan. That was not an evil plan. If people had supported it, he might have gone a different path. If Naruto had helped him instead of fighting him, Sasuke might not have killed so many.

There was no logic in his brain as a teenager. There was only hatred and rage and distorted perceptions that made no sense now that he was older. Orochimaru provided an easy distraction and a fast pathway to his goal. Konoha did not.

Orochimaru helped him with those perceptions. No one else did.

"That— Sasuke that's— what are you trying to say?"

"I don't know."

Digging deep into the past was dangerous. This was a topic he needed to forget and block. What happened back then didn't matter anymore. They were better now. They were friends. They were on a date.

Sasuke had spoken the forbidden topic on a _date._

So much for having a good time.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said, "I started thinking and my brain went haywire. It happens. Let's just enjoy the night."

"Right."

Naruto made getting back into normal conversation easy, so it wasn't hard to forget that Sasuke had grilled an issue better left ignored.

* * *

I know it's been a while, but a chapter is finally ready. How was it? Sasuke's got a couple issues. That was fun to write. And the plot is thickening, though I'm not sure if that's obvious just yet. Let me know if it is. I'm trying to make it subtle as I get these two together.


	4. Chapter 4

"You've got a pretty big heart." Naruto said.

Sasuke snorted. He couldn't tell if that was genuine, or some form of making him feel better after Sasuke screwed up their date. But it was flattering nonetheless. Naruto was known for his cheesy lines, and they typically included some form of compliment. He had been on the receiving end of them many times, and Sasuke's 'big heart' was one of Naruto's most common phrases.

He wondered what he did this time to deserve Naruto's praise.

"That's so cheesy." He said. Naruto smiled. They sat together working on individual projects. Naruto on fuinjutsu—and he was well on his way of mastering the more advanced forms—and Sasuke read up on the rinnegan for the millionth time.

He already knew everything there was to know about his left eye, and had memorized every book on it, but he enjoyed looking back on the words that validated his prowess despite everyone treating him like garbage.

"It's true. Most dates I go on are diners at fancy restaurants. You actually thought of what I would like. It was nice."

Sasuke leaned his hand on his cheek and smirked. Naruto had dropped his studies in favor of sitting cross legged and facing Sasuke. _Probably got tired of reading._ Sasuke had only lost Naruto for a moment on their date. But afterwards, they talked for hours. Naruto showed no signs of wanting to run, and everything felt as if Sasuke's life was getting put together. He had no idea if Naruto felt the same way. They acted like friends on the date, but they both knew it was more than that.

He wished there were an easy way to gauge Naruto's interest level. He treated Sasuke the same, said the same phrases, and sometimes stared at him when he thought Sasuke wasn't looking.

Did that mean he was considering taking Sasuke as a boyfriend? Hell if he knew. He enjoyed fantasizing about it. And his dreams were some of the most pleasurable he'd had in a while. But every time he woke up, he saw that Naruto and he were not in the positions they had in the dream. Fantasy had a way of making reality disappointing, but at least Sasuke's confession hadn't scared Naruto away.

"Are you in love with me yet?" Sasuke said. Naruto's smile broke to his ears, teeth shining in the afternoon sun. He meant it as a joke, and Naruto understood that. But some part of him truly wanted an answer. Yes or no? Should he give up this pursuit or keep going? There wasn't any point in pestering Naruto to suddenly grow feelings that were never there. But if there was a possibility that their friendship could dive deeper, he wanted to take every chance he got.

"I wouldn't say I've gotten that far just yet, but between having a lot of time to think about it and that pretty cool date, I'd say I like you-like you."

And that was far more than Sasuke had been anticipating. 'Like you-like you,' while being a child's way of saying they had a crush, was as close to love as he'd gotten so far.

"That is such a twelve year old thing to say."

"I know, right?"

"You know, in twelve year old language, like you-like you means you're in love."

"And in adult language, it means I'm getting there."

It could take a while for Naruto to get there. If he got there at all. Naruto wasn't one to toy with other people's feeling. But back when he dated Hinata, Naruto had fallen in love quickly. Too quickly, for Sasuke's liking, and the way Naruto reciprocated Hinata's feelings looked more like a performance than an act of love. There were flowers and diners and walks. They talked about life like any ordinary couple. But despite dating her for a year, Naruto always dreaded when he had to see her.

And Sasuke would know, because Naruto told him everything. Hinata would put her hand on his leg and Naruto would shudder, but never pull away because they were in love and he was _supposed_ to enjoy being touched. They talked about marriage, and Naruto would toy with the idea, even _like_ the idea, but when Hinata proposed, he ran out of there faster than Sasuke ran from Ino when he was twelve.

They broke up shortly after that.

To this day, Sasuke wondered if Naruto ever loved Hinata that way. Naruto said he did, and he might have even convinced himself he was in love, but Sasuke saw that relationship from an outside lens, and it seemed more like Naruto felt obligated to love her and so put up an act that even convinced _himself_ he was in love.

He might be doing that now, and he might not. Neither of them would know until it was too late.

"And how much longer do I have until you are there?" Sasuke said.

It only took a week for Naruto to fall for Hinata. Two until she was asking him if she could move in. They had moved rather quickly. Or rather, Naruto did. Hinata has been crushing on him since childhood, so it was no wonder she wanted the relationship to progress as quick as it did.

"Oh, probably a couple days. Maybe a week. I fall in love really easily. Besides, it doesn't feel as weird as it did before."

"How's that?"

"Things have changed. I've changed. You've changed. It's not that surprising that our relationship might change too."

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "So you're not forcing yourself to do this?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not anymore. I would've cancelled your pursuit if I felt pressured into this."

And maybe Hinata was a warning sign to Naruto. He knew he'd fallen quickly, and on some subconscious level, Naruto had known he wasn't truly in love with Hinata. But now, after that experience, he might be able to gauge his own feelings better. Maybe with Sasuke, Naruto truly could fall for him without any delusions of what he _should_ do to prove he was in love.

Or maybe that was wishful thinking.

"That's good. When can I kiss you again?"

Naruto's mouth dropped open. His eyes, once slim and curved ever so slightly, widened until the whites overwhelmed the blue. A blush formed on his cheeks. Nothing too red. Only a tint of pink where tanned skin used to be.

"No idea." Naruto said.

"Well." Sasuke said, "I would like to do more than kiss you, but we've gotta start somewhere. Any estimate on when?"

In hindsight, he knew that asking was inappropriate. Naruto would touch him when—if—he felt comfortable. But with the dreams of Naruto rolling against him, Sasuke had been walking around more horny than he'd been in a while, and his dick was fed up with his hand as it's only attention.

He'd been horny for months. On their walks. Whenever Sasuke walked behind Naruto. Every time the thought of Naruto brushed his mind. But now that he had a chance, however small it might be, he was desperate for some form of release besides the ones he gave himself. The dreams were more vivid now, and the sounds Naruto made as Sasuke thrust himself deeper inside—

But it was a dream, not a reality.

"You're pushing this, Sasuke."

He sighed. _Of course_ Naruto would say that. Sasuke had been the one to think about him in such a sexual way. Naruto had only come to the _idea_ of dating a little over a week ago. Expecting a response besides the one given was completely unrealistic.

"Sorry." He said, "I might be a tad desperate."

Naruto laughed, punching his shoulder lightly. "Dude," He said, "never admit that. It's not a good thing."

* * *

"You can't date him." Sasuke blinked. He'd been called into the Hokage's office while chatting with Naruto, and hadn't expected anything good to come from it. Tsunade was determined to keep Sasuke as far from Naruto as possible. He wasn't quite sure what that entailed. Naruto _chose_ to stand by Sasuke. He _chose_ to go on that date. Yes. It might have been influenced by the fear of Sasuke leaving, but he hoped to God Naruto had relinquished that fear by now. Or would relinquish it soon enough.

It was Kiba that spoke the words. He and Tsunade, along with everyone he'd wronged by leaving—Ino, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru— they were all there. The people he'd gone to school with. The people he'd taken the Chuunin exams with. They all gathered together to form a band against him.

All except Sakura and Sai.

"What are you gonna do? Forbid him from seeing me?" Sasuke said. "Have you even asked him what _he_ wants?"

Tsunade snarled as she crossed her arms. She wasn't sitting at her desk. No. Sasuke had gone too far in her eyes. Daring to go on a date with Naruto. That seemed to cross the line of where their relationship was allowed to go. _Everyone_ appeared to think so.

Naruto would not be happy about that.

She took a step forward, heading straight into his personal space. Sasuke glowered at her, matching her challenge by stepping forward. They wouldn't get the best of him. He had every right to date Naruto, and Naruto had every right to choose this. They thought they were protecting him. But how was limiting a persons choices going to help anyone?

"I don't need to ask him to know what's best for him. And if forbidding him from seeing you is what it takes, then that's what I'll do." Tsunade said. "Everyone agrees that Naruto should never date a _criminal._ Let alone someone who _hurt_ him as bad as you."

Sasuke flinched. He _had_ hurt Naruto. Years ago. And they refused to talk about it. Or rather, Naruto wasn't ready to talk about it. Sasuke tried at the worst time, and it hadn't ended well. If it weren't for Naruto's ability to recuperate and forgive, Sasuke might have ruined any chance he had that night on the monument.

Unless it _had_ destroyed his chances. If he even _had_ a chance. Naruto was as confusing as he was simple-minded. There was no telling whether his feelings for others was a projection of societies expectations, or a true act of him loving someone.

Most times it was the latter.

Sometimes, or in one case—Hinata's case— it was the former.

Naruto always has a problem with wanting to be liked by everyone. Having Hinata, a nice girl from a prestigious clan, seemed the perfect way to gain the love he craved.

Then again, the love Naruto craved wasn't a love popularity could provide. In fact, popularity had a way of giving the illusion of being loved, but never satiating the hunger loneliness struck you with.

Sasuke remembered what that was like.

Sometimes he thought his new position as an outcast was a blessing.

This was not one of those times.

"You're not a good influence." Shikamaru said. Sasuke clenched his teeth. Of all the people to join a band of people who wanted to limit Naruto's freedom, it had to be one of Naruto's closest friends. He couldn't even imagine how that would hurt Naruto. Shikamaru was someone who knew Naruto's thoughts and feelings before anyone else—Naruto included—and having _him_ agree with the rest of them… it wasn't fair. Not to Sasuke. Not to Naruto.

Naruto would be devastated if he saw how much they wanted to control him.

"But I don't understand why we should stop Naruto if he's choosing this. It's not like he's taken a dangerous mission without permission. He's just… trying something new. It'll probably pass soon enough." Shikamaru said.

 _Like it did with Hinata._

That could happen. Sasuke could be tossed aside and thrown out the moment any real commitment arose. It might be a phase. It could be Naruto trying to gain more approval than he already had—

No. Dating Sasuke was a sure way to gain disapproval. Naruto knew that. Sasuke had told him over and over of his status as the outcast. They'd joked about how their roles had been reversed. Naruto was now worshipped, and Sasuke cast aside. There was no way Naruto would do this as an unconscious way to be loved.

"I don't care if it's a phase." Kiba said, "Sasuke's a threat to Naruto _right now._ We can't let him get away with this."

"I haven't done anything to him." Sasuke said.

 _And I never will._

Akamaru barked at Sasuke as Kiba glared, and he felt his throat clog up.

These were Naruto's _friends,_ and they wanted to control his relationships, his choices, his freedom.

 _Just like they would a Jinchuriki._

He couldn't let Naruto know about this.

It would kill him.

* * *

Well, this took forever to write. Sorry about that.

Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Also, I got a tumblr account under the same name if you want to check it out.

Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke had been lying to himself when he thought that Naruto couldn't know about this. The fact was, this was important, and Naruto deserved to know. Somehow, he'd managed to convince Tsunade to send a summon to Naruto, and now they stood, clasping hands as Naruto's friends glared at Sasuke.

These people wanted to dictate Naruto's life. His relationships. That alone made them dangerous. Not just because they had the power to influence Naruto, but because Naruto truly thought they wouldn't do him harm.

It was a terrifying thought, one that he hadn't expected. Naruto's friends were the same people who wanted to control him. And they were _his friends._ They weren't meant to be the people who decided Sasuke wasn't good enough for him. They were the people who were supposed to support him and be there for him.

This was not support. Surely Naruto would see that.

If he did—and he would—because Naruto wasn't the idiot people thought he was. He might have been simple-minded, but he was not simple. Even Naruto knew when people crossed a line, and he would see that these people had gone too far.

Right?

It would hurt him more than anything they could have done, and if Sasuke were in Naruto's shoes, he'd want to know what they were trying to do.

"What's going on?" Naruto said.

He glanced around the room warily, hands clasped onto Sasuke's, and Sasuke wanted to believe this hand-holding was a sign of more than friendship. But now was not the time for that. There were more important matters to discuss. Besides, Naruto was big on physical affection whether they were friends or a couple. This wasn't the first time he had held Sasuke's hand, and it wouldn't be the last.

"Tsunade doesn't want you dating Sasuke." Shikamaru said. Naruto furrowed his brows, glancing around everyone in the room before stopping his gaze at Tsunade. It could have been worse, he supposed. Shikamaru could have told Naruto that he was a bad influence as he'd told Sasuke only minutes before. But it still wasn't good, and Naruto knew it. His back stiffened, and for half a second, Naruto's grip on Sasuke's hand released, only to clasp on tighter than ever before.

"This is the first I've heard about this." Naruto said.

 _Good response._

He didn't lash out, didn't ask why, didn't question it. The only thing Naruto did was inquire about why no one talked to him before. After all, if they cared so much about whether or not Naruto dated Sasuke, they would've, _and should have_ , talked to Naruto about it far earlier.

But instead, they ganged up on him without warning.

It wasn't fair.

Naruto didn't deserve this.

Tsunade sighed, holding her fingers to her temple. How did she plan on explaining this? Any words she chose couldn't bode well, not unless she phrased it so nicely that it truly _sounded_ like she was doing Naruto a favor.

"I don't need to talk to you to know what's best for you." Tsunade said.

Her voice was heavy in exhaustion. The job of Hokage couldn't have been easy at her age. That would certainly make Naruto go easy on her—but he would do that anyway, because she was like a grandmother to him.

And the fact that she believed she didn't _need_ to talk to Naruto about his own relationships made Sasuke's stomach flip. Just how far would they go to keep Naruto from paving his own path and choosing what he did in life?

No one was forcing Naruto to try a relationship with Sasuke. He _chose_ this. Sasuke explained what he wanted and Naruto made a decision based on _that_.

Tsunade had done no such thing. She didn't tell Naruto her concerns about him dating Sasuke. Instead, she'd made an army, gathered all the people that Naruto cared about—all the people that would influence Naruto— and brought them into a room to explain that Naruto was making a mistake and that he should stop before something horrible happened.

Did they not see that what they were doing _was_ horrible?

Naruto blinked a couple times, holding Sasuke's hand so tight he thought it might break. There was no way this would end well. Naruto had grown more adept at spotting people who controlled him over the years. He would see this for what it was.

They wouldn't win. Tsunade had no power to stop Naruto from being with Sasuke, and Naruto, no matter how much he cared for these people, wouldn't let them be separated.

"Sasuke's my friend." Naruto said, "you can't tell him that I can't date him unless you've talked to me first. And even then, I don't have to listen to you."

"Naruto—" Tsunade started.

"And why does Sasuke get to know that I'm not _allowed,"_ he emphasized that word, mocking it, ensuring they knew how he felt about this, "to date him? Why aren't _I_ allowed to know about the restrictions on my life?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, face red and eyes blazing. She wouldn't be happy with Naruto for days to come, and Naruto would be upset about it for even longer. But before either of them could get a word in, Shikamaru opened his mouth and said the words that would both relieve Sasuke and piss off Tsunade.

"I think it's important that Naruto and Sasuke stay together, Hokage-sama." He said.

Tsunade snapped her head to Shikamaru, fists clenching. And it was at this moment that Sasuke realized Shikamaru didn't have a side here. He thought of Sasuke as a bad influence, but knew better than to control someone else's relationships. He wasn't here to gang up on Naruto. He was here to bring reason to the argument.

 _At least he's not one hundred percent a shithead._

"And why's that?" Tsunade said.

Shikamaru took a deep breath. Few people in this world would dare face off against her when she was this angry. Naruto, being one of those few people, was currently steaming in anger. And Sasuke couldn't blame him. If he discovered his friends, however nonexistent they were, had been discussing how bad his decisions were and how they could fix it, he'd be pissed too.

And it wasn't Shikamaru who answered. Instead, Shikamaru flicked his gaze to Naruto and nodded, as if encouraging him to speak in his stead. And Naruto took the chance like he would take a bowl of ramen.

"Sasuke's my emotional support bastard. You can't take him away without taking me away." Naruto said.

Tsunade's face reddened as she pounded her fists on the desk. She scowled, stalking over to them. She was smaller than both Naruto and Sasuke, but with a red face and a high position, she seemed to tower over them both.

This time, Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand.

Tsunade glanced between them, eyes burning with a fire Sasuke hadn't seen since he'd first returned to Konoha, and eventually stopped to look at Naruto. She didn't yell, and she didn't scream. But she did speak in a tone so strict Sasuke was reminded of how his mother used to scold him.

"Naruto, you're relationship with Sasuke is already messed up. He betrayed you, tried to kill you, and he will do that again. I've let him remain out of fear of you hating me, but this can't go on any further."

Naruto bit his lip. What was she going to do? Force Naruto's to stay away from Sasuke? Bring back Sasuke's probation? Force him out of Konoha?

He wouldn't put it past her. Tsunade had never liked him.

"What are you saying?" Naruto said.

Tsunade's face softened. She looked back towards Sasuke, scowled, and back to Naruto. "Sasuke can't stay—"

"Then I'm going with him."

"Excuse me?"

Naruto heaved a deep breath. Sasuke had to hand it to him. Naruto was handling this far better than he would have a couple years back. This may have been an argument, but it was one where Naruto didn't scream or lash out. He held his own ground instead, leading with no accusation but simply stating the fact that he wasn't informed of their problem with his relationship.

"Where Sasuke goes, I go. If you banish him, you banish me. If he leaves on his own, I go with him. If you try to keep us apart, I'll do everything in my power to ensure we stay together."

Sasuke's throat clogged up. He'd known Naruto cared—how could he not when Naruto had forgiven him for all his transgressions—but he didn't realize how far Naruto would go for him. To leave Konoha… it seemed impossible for Naruto to do. His loyalties were bound too far to this village.

But they were bound even tighter to Sasuke.

His eyes teared up, and he blinked them away before the embarrassment of people seeing him cry shrouded his world.

"I don't want to do any of that." Naruto said, "so stop trying to dictate what I can and can't do."

Then there was silence, and it was so loud Sasuke's ears almost burst.

"Get out." Tsunade said, glaring at Naruto. "I need to think."

* * *

"Naruto." Sasuke said. After the intervention, Naruto had grabbed Sasuke's wrist so tight he thought it would break and dragged him over to the Hokage monument. Sasuke had inquired about how Naruto was, and after a quip and angry "I'm fine" Sasuke let it go and allowed Naruto drag him around Konoha.

Naruto was most certainly not fine. He didn't know why he would lie about that. But the silence worried him.

Naruto never got quiet. Not when he was upset and not when he was angry. But the trip to the monument had been filled with nothing.

Naruto looked toward Konoha, eyes gazing over all the buildings and people. They looked like ants from so far up, and Sasuke could understand why Naruto came here when he was upset.

It was so isolated, so quiet, that Sasuke might want to take a visit to the monument every now and then.

"I can't believe they just did that." Naruto said, craning his head to Sasuke. Tears welled up in his eyes, "I swear, sometimes I think they're all against me or something."

Sasuke's chest constricted. Those thoughts had run through his own mind back when he first left to kill Itachi. _No one_ supported his goal. No one helped him except Orochimaru, and no one bothered to try to understand.

Except Naruto. He at least tried to understand. But in the end, even Naruto couldn't do anything about his decision.

His mind had gone too far down the path to insanity to come back.

And so he grabbed Naruto's hand, brushing small circles over his palm as he brought Naruto's hand to his lips. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and Naruto leaned his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck. A warmth welled inside his chest, spreading to his belly and finally to his groin. But Sasuke ignored it.

As much as he wanted to get intimate with Naruto, now was neither the time nor place for it.

Not to mention Naruto wouldn't even kiss him yet.

"They didn't even talk to me, Sasuke." He said. "I go in there not knowing why I'm there and then they're telling me my relationship with you is wrong. Did they tell me about their concerns beforehand? No. Did they let me explain my point of view? No. They just... decided... how could they do that?"

Sasuke shrugged. He wanted to tell Naruto that his friends were shitheads who only saw an idiot traipsing with a criminal, but those probably weren't the best words to say right now.

Naruto didn't want honesty, he wanted support.

"I don't know." He said, "but it's not very nice."

Naruto crossed his arms, lips pursed as he gazed at Sasuke. "Yeah. They're making you look bad, aren't they? Err... they're making you look _worse_. I don't like that. You've worked hard to get to where you're at now. Can't they see that?"

Sasuke smiled, placing his hand on Naruto's knee and rubbing against his inner thigh. His groin grew tighter, and Sasuke brought his legs together before Naruto could spot his erection.

Even now, when Naruto was hurting, he was thinking about how it affected Sasuke.

How could anyone be so selfless?

"Maybe they do. Maybe they don't. Honestly, I don't think they pay much attention to me." Sasuke said.

He doubted they knew how hard he'd worked. Regaining their trust wasn't a goal. Right now, there was Naruto, and he was all that mattered.

Naruto was the only reason he came back. Everyone else could rot in hell.

"Well, they suck." Naruto said, spreading his arms out. "They can't just... decide who I date. I chose you fully informed of what I was getting into. You explained everything you wanted. They didn't explain anything."

Sasuke shrugged. "I agree."

Naruto flushed as Sasuke's hand trailed higher up his leg. Sasuke stopped himself at mid-thigh, knowing that any higher was going too far.

He wondered when Naruto would become more intimate.

If they ever did.

"God, they make me want to throttle someone." Naruto said. "You haven't done anything wrong. I don't know why they're like this."

"Maybe they're shitheads."

Naruto widened his eyes, but then he chuckled, the sound like the sweetest of melodies. "Yeah. Maybe they are. At least right now. They're not always like that, you know?"

Sasuke gave a wane smile. He didn't know. Naruto friends—even if they weren't always this controlling—did cross a line, one Sasuke was going to talk to Naruto about within the next few days.

But would Naruto believe him? He always saw the good in people, even when they did nothing but crime and mischief. Sasuke was, unfortunately, a prime example of that.

And so he lied.

Even when he wanted to scream in Naruto's face about how awful his friends were.

 _Later._

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke said, "I'm sure they'll calm down in a couple days. Maybe then they'll stop being shitheads."

Naruto laughed. "You're probably right." He then grabbed Sasuke by the wrist. "Now," He said, "how 'bout some ramen?"

"Sounds good."


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto crossed his arm over his eyes, breathing in shallowly as time moved on. The stars shone brightly outside his window. He'd opened the curtains upon accepting the fact that he would not sleep tonight, and now all he could do was lay there and stare at the ceiling as he recounted everything that happened that day.

His friends had—

No. They were just doing what they thought was best.

They were trying to help him.

Their intentions were good. Naruto had to remember that. Sasuke's intentions had been good too. Avenging a murdered clan certainly was a worthy goal.

But they way he'd gone about that...

He shook his head, sinking his body further into the mattress and pulling the sheets over his head.

His friends methods were bad, but their intentions were good.

He could forgive them. It may take a couple days. But once he talked to them about everything, they'd stop this fruitless plot and move on with their lives.

He sighed, wishing he could be sleeping beside Sasuke right now. It would be so much easier if he had someone to touch. Feeling Sasuke's toned arms across his stomach, his lips trailing warm kisses over his neck—that would be so nice right now.

He could use the distraction.

And Sasuke _wanted_ to touch him.

So why did he keep backing away?

Was he really such a coward that a simple kiss made him scared?

But then, with Hinata, it all started with a confession.

And then one day, she'd proposed.

He'd never forget the fear in his chest as she knelt down to one knee and opened a box to reveal a golden, beautiful ring.

He'd run like he'd never run before that day.

He'd hurt her.

And what if he did the same to Sasuke?

He clenched his eyes shut. It wasn't fair. He had been in love with Hinata. She was sweet and loving and perfect and beautiful and funny. She'd often trail her fingers across the whiskers on his cheeks, and he'd let her because it brought her joy. And he found himself wringing his hands through her soft hair, curling his fingers over knots and smoothing them out.

She had the most beautiful hair.

And when he'd run from her proposal, nothing was the same.

He still couldn't bare to look her in the eyes.

"Maybe if I talk to him—" he muttered, flipping onto his side. Sasuke could reassure him, explain that it was all in Naruto's head, that what they had was real and that it was a true commitment.

But that wasn't what Sasuke would say, and whether Naruto committed or not was one hundred percent _his_ decision. Sasuke had no say in that.

He bit his cheek. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to date Sasuke in the first place. If things went wrong, they may never be the same. Like what happened with Hinata. They could barely talk to each other now, and that was when they were together for only a year.

But Naruto had known Sasuke since they were twelve. Seven if the academy days counted. With Hinata, the real relationship began last year. Before that, she would always faint or run away upon seeing him.

Naruto moaned, sitting up abruptly as he grabbed his pillow. At what point should he give in and just head to Sasuke's place? Sleep wasn't coming, and at this rate, he'd never be comfortable touching Sasuke unless they talked.

He heaved a deep breath, wrapping up the courage he knew was inside him. If he'd never gotten together with Hinata, none of this would be happening.

Well, he might still be dating Sasuke. But by now, they would have had sex.

Sasuke really, _really_ wanted it, after all.

And Naruto would be lying if he said the thought hadn't crossed his mind.

He wondered how it felt to be inside a man instead of a woman.

He had no doubt that it would be... different.

Perhaps even better.

Or worse.

He honestly had no idea.

 _Maybe I should find out._

No. Not until Naruto talked to Sasuke about this. All the emotions mingling inside him—from love and friendship to sadness and fear— made him want to hurl himself at a wall. As much as Naruto wanted Sasuke's hands on his body, fingers brushing against his legs and inner thighs the way Sasuke had done the day before, he needed to talk about what they were first.

After all, if this was another Hinata...

He shook his head. He wouldn't seal the deal with anything less than certainty.

He swung his legs over the bed. He should go now before he lost the courage. Honestly, he didn't even know why he was so scared of this. If anything, it had the potential to bring them closer together.

Or further apart.

He'd told Sasuke he was sure about their relationship, but he had so many doubts.

He'd lied to Sasuke.

His best friend.

His boyfriend.

Naruto swallowed. Sasuke gave him a spare key. He could walk in and sleep on the couch for now, hopefully not waking him in the process.

Tomorrow morning, he'd get all this settled.

He had to.

* * *

Sasuke bolted upright to the soft sound of a lock clicking. He grabbed the kunai stuffed under his pillow, activating his sharingan as he stalked out of his bedroom. The shadows of the darkness danced with the moonlight, and someone tripped over an appliance in the kitchen, the clatter of metal meeting tile pierced through the air.

It could be Tsunade, an intruder of Konoha, or anyone who had motive to hurt him.

And as of right now, _everyone_ had a motive.

He gripped the kunai tight in his grasp. If it was Tsunade— or god forbid one of her accomplices— He was as good as dead. No way in hell was he attacking one of the Hokage's people. Not when he'd already made it this far with Naruto.

"Who's there?" He shouted.

He didn't need the kunai. Chidori would be enough to bring them down in a heartbeat. Whoever it was wouldn't stand a chance.

Not even Tsunade.

But if he used chidori on one of the Hokage's people, they would no doubt use it against him.

But then he caught sight of messy blond hair, crystal blue eyes that wavered in anxiety. Naruto scratched the back of his head, looking to the ceiling before chuckling nervously.

"I tried not to wake you." Naruto said, "sorry."

Sasuke blinked, lowering the kunai and placing it on a table. It had been a while since Naruto came to Sasuke's place without prompting.

"It's alright. Did you need something?"

Naruto shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

Sasuke nodded. He had nights like that too, and with what happened the day before, it wasn't surprising. He jerked his head to the side, a gesture Naruto understood as 'follow me,' and Naruto did, ever so slightly, follow Sasuke.

But something was wrong.

He could tell by the way Naruto evaded eye contact and fidgeted his hands. He was nervous about something. But what? Sasuke hadn't done anything wrong, right? Or was it anxiety from the fiasco earlier that day?

That must have been it. It had to hurt to learn his own friends were the people who were against him.

When they reached Sasuke's bedroom, Naruto plopped down face first into the pillows. It was a king sized bed, left over from his parents many bedrooms. Sasuke chose this one because the room was the furthest from the place they'd been murdered.

He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about them. Later, when Naruto wasn't in such a bad place.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto said, "can we talk about... us? I don't really know..." he trailed off, another nervous chuckle escaping his throat. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

He was right. Naruto wasn't certain about being with Sasuke.

His chest constricted. He should have known it wouldn't last. Naruto just wasn't looking for anyone right now. He hadn't been when Sasuke confessed, and now that he'd had time to think about it, he must have made a decision.

Though, Naruto also made a decision yesterday.

He'd chosen Sasuke, even when everyone he loved hated him for it.

Sasuke's throat clogged up. Had Naruto always been this loyal to Sasuke? Or had he become like that in the last two years?

It wasn't fair. Not to Naruto.

Sasuke didn't deserve such loyalty.

Not when Naruto worked so hard to become loved by Konoha, and not when Sasuke has betrayed him time and time again.

"It's just that..." Naruto said, wringing his hands through his hair. He clenched his eyes tight, posture tense and breathing shallow. Naruto looked into Sasuke's face, eyes wide and a frown that Sasuke wished was a smile.

He hated seeing Naruto upset.

He clenched his fists. Those _people_ were responsible for Naruto's sleepless night. They upset him. They stressed him out. They caused everything to go to hell when Naruto finally, _finally_ found paradise in Konoha.

"God, why am I so scared right now?" Naruto said.

Nausea settled in his stomach. Naruto was breaking up with him, and Sasuke could hardly blame him. It was Konoha's love—which Naruto had worked for for nineteen years—or Sasuke, the man who had betrayed him.

It was an obvious decision.

Sasuke placed his hand atop Naruto's, squeezing gently three times. At least now he had closure.

There was nothing more than friendship with them.

He swallowed. Friendship he could live with. As long as Naruto remained in his life, Sasuke was happy with whatever he could get.

"It's alright." Sasuke said, "I understand." His voice was a raw croak. His chest a black hole that sucked all the oxygen from his lungs. It would hurt for a while, but in time, when Sasuke adjusted, it would become easier.

He could live with just friends.

Naruto bit his lip. "I just don't want to hurt you the way I did Hinata."

Sasuke heaved a deep breath. At least Naruto figured it out before there was any real commitment. Now it would be easier to move on than it have been if Naruto lead him on any longer.

"I mean, I love you. I really do. But I loved Hinata too, and I just don't want to bail at the last minute, you know? I really hurt her. So... I guess— I don't know. What am I even doing here?"

"You're breaking up with me, right?"

Naruto's eyes widened, head jerking as he stared at Sasuke in surprise.

"What? No! God no. You're my best friend, Sasuke. I'm just afraid I'll bail on you like I did Hinata."

Sasuke blinked owlishly. Naruto... wasn't breaking up with him?

Tears welled in his eyes, his chest easing its tension. Sasuke's shoulders sagged. It was such a relief, one he hadn't expected in a million years, that Sasuke leaned forward and rested his head on Naruto's shoulders.

He still had a chance.

 _Thank God._

"I don't care about what if's." Sasuke said, "I don't care if you bail on me like you did Hinata. I will never leave you even if there's nothing more than friendship. So if there's the slightest chance you love me as more than that, I need you to tell me."

Sasuke cupped Naruto's chin, his slender fingers tracing over the lowest of Naruto's whiskers. There was something enticing about the way it marred his face. Not like a scar. No. These were more like birthmarks that darkened over time, and they were beautiful.

Naruto blinked, lashes a tad wet from unshed tears as he leaned into Sasuke's hand, eyes boring into Sasuke's.

Blue eyes, just like the waves of the ocean.

 _Beautiful._

"Can you tell me?" Sasuke whispered, "please."

"I—" Naruto said, voice a small croak. His breath turned shallow, eyes dilated, and Naruto raised his hand until it rested against Sasuke's.

There was something here. Something Naruto hadn't felt with Hinata. It was a warmth in his chest, and as he stared into Sasuke's black eyes, he felt as through the universe had opened up for him.

Naruto bit his lip. Yes. He loved Sasuke. As a friend, and as a lover.

But what if he bailed?

Then he needed to be certain.

Was this truly what he wanted?

Was _Sasuke_ who he wanted?

And so he imagined it. Coming home to Sasuke. Laying in bed with Sasuke. Lying on top of him, legs spread apart as he thrust in and out. And Naruto swallowed, groin tight as he licked his lips.

Did he want this?

Absolutely.

Was it worth it when everyone else hated him for it?

Yes.

So he grabbed the back of Sasuke's head, relishing in the feel of those soft locks, and crushed their lips together.

He definitely needed the distraction.


	7. Chapter 7

The kiss wasn't like anything he'd ever experienced before. It was desperate, painful, but not in an unpleasant way. Naruto's movements were harsher than Sasuke anticipated they'd be. For his entire life, Naruto had been a gentle man, someone who couldn't hurt a fly unless they truly had it coming. But in bed, there was no way Sasuke could know what he was like. He could always ask Hinata, of course, but that seemed a tad bit too inappropriate and awkward.

It seemed that although Naruto was gentle in hindsight, he wasn't always like that. As Sasuke's lips bruised from the force of the kiss, he put the same desperation and force into his own movements. He had no idea how Naruto felt about it. But from the way he arched his back and let his hands wander over Sasuke's body, Sasuke could only assume it was pleasant.

He smirked behind the kiss. Of course Naruto would enjoy it. He'd been affronted when Sasuke accused him of breaking up. So there was more to this than friendship. Of course there was. Naruto had chased him for so long, after all. A friend wouldn't have done that.

But Naruto would.

"God, I love you." Sasuke said, breathless.

"Hmm-mm."

Sasuke let his hands wander underneath Naruto's shirt. He felt the taunt muscles of Naruto's stomach and the strength of his back. He let out a breathy moan, eager to finally have this moment. Naruto had initiated a kiss. He came in here and _kissed_ Sasuke.

How long had he been waiting for this? Months? Years? He didn't know. All he did know was that it was finally, finally happening

Except Tsunade must have known, because there was a knock at the door. And rather than ignoring it like anyone would, Naruto craned his head and stood up.

"It's... Hinata."

The disappointment nagged at his chest. Here he was, finally getting some sexual tension relieved by the man he longed for, and Naruto's ex-girlfriend came knocking at the door. What kind of timing was that? Tsunade couldn't have possibly known that Naruto waltzed in and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's hips. And he would know if there were any spies watching. So what the hell was Hinata doing here? Why now? Why when Sasuke was about to get some sweet, sweet release?

He straightened his back with a frown. His body itched to be touched, but Naruto stepped back the moment he sensed Hinata at the door. And there was no coming back from that.

Sasuke heaved a deep breath as he clenched his fists. Despite knowing that Naruto finally chose him, he couldn't withhold the anger at knowing the woman Naruto had been in love with was at his door. They had gotten so close within only a year that Hinata felt the courage to propose. And yes, it had gone badly. But Naruto did love her, and although that love had long passed, there was always the chance it could return.

And maybe that was Tsunade's plan.

 _Fuck her._

"Why?"

The anger lacing his voice was not unexpected. But it did catch Naruto's attention. And that was all Sasuke needed. Naruto's attention. He could wallow in it forever. Those sky-blue eyes locked him in place, and they were as piercing as they were kind. A shuddery breath left his lips, one that was full of anticipation and fear, and his shoulders sagged. It was amazing, despite knowing Naruto for so long, that one look could make Sasuke feel this way. That one kiss could make him long for someone so much more.

And it was terrifying.

"We don't have to answer it." Naruto said.

No. They didn't. They could ignore Hinata's insistent knocking and go back to what they were doing. Tsunade's plan to destroy Sasuke life—and Naruto's life, he assumed— could wait. _Hinata_ could wait. Whatever she wanted from them didn't matter right now. Because Naruto was here. And he'd chosen Sasuke.

They'd kissed.

And now they could get back to that.

He smirked as he brushed a stray lock of hair behind Naruto's ear. Naruto's cheeks were flushed as he gave a cheeky smile. One that sent a fall of lava through Sasuke's chest. He loved that smile, especially when it was directed at him. It might have been a tad quirked and asymmetrical, but that smile never failed to bring joy into Sasuke's heart.

This was enough. Just being here with Naruto. It was all Sasuke needed. So he kept his hand on Naruto's cheek, because there was no way Naruto was touching him any further with Hinata at the door. But right now, Konohagakure seemed a million miles away, and Naruto's skin was hot to the touch. His blue eyes peered up into Sasuke's black, never looking away and always watching with courage.

Hinata didn't matter right now, and neither did her furious knocking.

No matter how annoying it got.

His eye twitched, and Sasuke took a quick glance at his bedroom door. It was opened a crack, and he'd only be gone for a moment.

"You want to get rid of her, don't you?" Naruto said.

"She's not leaving on her own."

Naruto chuckled, then grabbed Sasuke's hand and intertwined their fingers together. His palm was sweaty and warm. The opposite of Sasuke's cold hands. But Sasuke liked how it felt. Because while Sasuke was cold from his veins to his heart, Naruto was all warmth. He never killed unless absolutely necessary, never hurt anyone or anything without the proper prompting, and everything he did had kindness in its intentions.

They were nothing alike, because Sasuke wasn't warm. He was cold.

"Well, if she finds out I'm here she might be more inclined to leave."

"Why?"

"Because it's awkward. We haven't really talked since—you know?"

He didn't. Not really. The only person Sasuke had ever loved like this was Naruto, and their friendship was strong enough to surpass anything, be it feelings that went too deep or feelings that weren't deep enough. He couldn't let things get awkward with Naruto because Naruto was his life. His reason. His love.

Naruto was his everything.

 _I came back for you._ He thought.

And if that said anything about how Sasuke felt, it was that Sasuke would do anything to keep Naruto in his life.

"Come on, then. Let's get rid of her." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded, and they held onto each other's hands as they headed to the doorway. By the time Sasuke swung the door open, Hinata was red faced and furious. Her hand was raised as she prepared to knock again, and her eyes, all white and no black, were set into a glare.

And Sasuke glared back.

It wasn't their fault she didn't leave when the door was left unanswered. Most people had an understanding of how that worked, but it seemed Hinata didn't.

However, when she caught sight of Naruto, her posture deflated and she darted her gaze between him and Sasuke. Her mouth hung open like an idiot who couldn't fathom that Naruto would choose to spend time with Sasuke, and Sasuke rolled his eyes, half tempted to slam the door in her face.

She had interrupted a rather important moment, after all.

"Do you need something?" Sasuke said.

Hinata bit her lip. All that fury and confidence seemed to have left her the moment she caught sight of Naruto. She took half a step backwards, glanced behind her as if she were ready to run. But rather than running, she instead clenched her eyes shut, took a deep breath, and looked Naruto straight in the eyes.

"I didn't expect to see you here." She said. He heard Naruto breathe in deeply, and when Sasuke looked over, he was looking off to the side.

Sasuke shook his head. Just how awkward were things between them? They used to be such good friends.

But before he could contemplate that further, Hinata locked eyes with Sasuke.

"Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you."

Sasuke's fingers twitched. Tsunade wanted to see him again? That couldn't have been good. Whatever she wanted must have had something to do with Naruto, because that was all she ever talked with him about these days. There was always some threat that she'd give him, some hurtful phrase that Naruto never deserved to hear about.

This meeting wouldn't be any different.

"I'll be right there." He said before slamming the door.

At some point when talking to Hinata, they released their locked hands and stepped away. Naruto has his fists clenched, as if he were angry about something but didn't want to say it in front of Hinata, and Sasuke raised a brow in question.

And of course, Naruto knew what Sasuke was asking.

"She's going to talk to you about me— _us_ —again, isn't she?"

Sasuke swallowed. He still couldn't imagine what it would be like for Naruto in this situation. Everyone he cared about was trying to control him, and the only way Sasuke could relate to that was if he imagined Naruto leaving him forever.

And he couldn't imagine that without crying.

"Yes." He said.

Naruto bit his lip. "Then I'm coming with you."

And it was only because Naruto had a right to know what Tsunade was going to say about their relationship that Sasuke didn't argue against it.

* * *

So, short chapter. But I've only got about 5 more chapters till the story's finished. Next chapter is going to be a little dramatic, and as always, constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
